Siren
by MushyKing
Summary: The battle with Loki was over and the Avengers had won. Thor and his brother had returned to Asgard where Loki will recieve his punishment. The rest of the team had decided to stay at the Stark Tower to relax and charge their batteries. All is quiet and peaceful at the tower until Natasha's little sister returns from her mission. Main Characters: Natasha, Clint, Steve and Loki!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Can someone please tell me why my brain plagues me with random ideas? **

**Anyway read, enjoy (Or hate it :c), and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Anastasia *Sighs***

Fury was in his office when Maria Hill walked in. "Sir she's back." Both walked out to go to the medical bay. In one of the beds sat a woman in her mid- twenties, her hair was shoulder length, straight and dyed a dark blue; her green eyes showed boredom.

"Anastasia Romanoff you are late." He said to her, she rolled her eyes. "Sorry sir, next time I'm captured I'll make sure I'm out of there straight away!" She said sarcastically. "You're never usually this late Agent Romanoff." "Like I said captured. No weapons, no backup. Just me and about twenty guards." She got out of bed and grabbed her black jacket. She was wearing shorts and his eyes widened when he saw hundreds of small cuts on her thighs. She noticed his gaze.

"Ever heard of death by a thousand cuts? They thought they'll use it on me. Didn't work though, they obviously couldn't count." They started to walk back to his office on the hellicarrier. "Anastasia we've decided to place you in a team." She groaned. "Is this because I came back late? I can handle things on my own sir, I don't need a team."

"These people aren't who you think they are."

"And who are they?"

"The Avengers."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It had been three days since the Avengers' battle with the god of mischief. Thor and Loki were now on Asgard, the latter receiving his punishment. The rest of the team decided to stay at the tower, like a big dysfunctional family.

It was around ten am. Bruce and Steve were cooking breakfast in the kitchen while the others watched the news in the main room. Clint was asleep on the couch his head resting in Natasha's lap, her fingers stroked the side of his face. "Sir, Director Fury is on his way up with a guest." J.A.R.V.I.S' voice said. As if on cue the elevator doors opened. "Hey Fury and very sexy female." Tony said, Pepper punched him on the arm. They looked over to see Anastasia standing next to Fury looking very bored. Natasha jumped out of her seat, causing Clint to fall on the floor and wake immediately.

Natasha brought the girl into a back breaking hug. A ghost of a smile tugged on Fury's lips before he addressed the others in the room. "Avengers, Anastasia is your new addition to the team. Be nice, get along and try not to piss her off." He looked at Tony before continuing. "Because if you think Natasha's bad then you've got another thing coming." With that he left, leaving the team to watch the two girls argue.

"Four days Ana!" Natasha yelled. "I was captured. They took away my weapons, everything. It was just me tied up and getting tortured." She said angrily. "There was no back up; no one came to save me. And when I get back, does nobody care that I have cuts and bruises all over my body? Do they ask to see if I'm alright? No, they just moan about how I'm late from a mission and how unprofessional that is."

Natasha's face softened. "I'm sorry, I was so worried...I thought you were-"

"Dead? Seeing as nobody was sent to see if I was alive I doubt anybody thought I was dead."

The others were shocked to see a tear roll down Natasha's cheek. Pepper stood and went over to them both, Clint tried to stop her but she ignored him. "How dare you yell at her, can you not see that she was worried about you coming back from your mission? Who gave you the right to make her upset?" Pepper asked.

"I'm her little sister, I have every right."

Everyone's mouth gaped open, except Clint's, who of which had stood up. Anastasia looked at her sister. "What happened? You were never this soft." Her voice was now gentle. "Alot of things Ana." She replied while wiping away her tears. Clint made his way over to them. He whispered something in Natasha's ear and she walked back to the couch with Pepper. The archer grabbed Anastasia's hand before dragging her into the elevator.

"JARVIS stop the elevator." It stopped seconds later

They were silent for a while until he spoke. "Coulson's dead." He said quietly, he looked at her face to see her green eyes watery. She opened her mouth to speak but instead closed her eyes and slumped to the floor. Phil was a father figure to her and she felt as if a piece of her had been destroyed. Clint crouched in front of her, wiping away her tears. "How d-did he die?" She said through tears. "Remember when I was in Mexico and that god called Thor fell to earth?" She nodded and he continued. "His younger brother tried to take over the world. He took control of me and I helped him for a little while..." His jaw clenched but she held onto his hand. "...Loki got out of where he was being imprisoned and locked Thor in there. Coulson tried to save him but instead Loki killed him. He died a brave man Ana."

She nodded and he brought her into a strong embrace. He ended up with her his lap. After a couple more minutes she stopped crying and he tilted her head up, his two fingers under her chin. He leant closer to her until they were only a breath away; Clint cupped her cheek before pressing his lips onto hers. He felt her freeze before returning the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck bringing them closer. His tongue delved into her warm mouth and visa versa. But something sparked inside of her and she pushed him away.

"What is it?" He asked his breath against her lips. "We can't do this Clint. You and Tasha are perfect for each other; I don't want to ruin it." He closed his eyes and rested his fore head on hers before they both stood up. The elevator started to move again. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Its okay, I liked it." She smirked at him before the doors opened, him chuckling next to her.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Feedback would be great guys.**

**Also, I should be updating my other stories soon: D**

**Next Chapter: Anastasia meets the rest of the Avengers and they find out a little bit more about her and her secrets...**

**-Mushyking98 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just some responses to those that reviewed.**

**Midnight247: when I told you the plot at school it sounded all confusing in my head! Oh, you'll have to wait for Natasha's reaction. *Evil laugh* Ooooo update your fic right now**

**DoctorTaco: (Cool name :P) Glad you're enjoying it, more secrets will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.**

**Avengers4eva: Thank you! I like to surprise my readers with randomness that they don't expect to happen. But like I said to DoctorTaco, more will be revealed.**

**Thank you to anon, LaughingLadybug and Emily for reviewing :3**

Chapter 2

Anastasia was good at hiding her emotions and what she was thinking; she was a spy after all. But when she walked out the elevator, Natasha could tell that her sister had been crying. She hid it well but her eyes were slightly watery and her voice was a tad thick. Anastasia sat next to her sister, opposite Tony and Pepper. Steve and Bruce had come in from the kitchen.

"So seeing as you're joining the team, we all want to know abit about you. We are all going to ask you a question starting with...Pepper." Tony said.

Pepper protested saying she wasn't even part of the team but finally asked. "When you were a little girl what did you want to be when you were older?" Anastasia leant back, trying to remember when it finally came back to her. "A gymnast." Bruce was next. "What's your codename and why?"

"Siren and I don't know why, I was given it by some other agents."

"It's because you lure your victims in before drowning them, or in your case throttle which is kind of like a drowning sensation for the victim." Clint told her, she just raised her brow before the next question was asked. "Can you draw?" Steve asked and she nodded. "Yeah I guess, can you?" He nodded. "I was the best in my art class when I was...younger." She smiled at him before answering the next question.

"Are you straight?" Of course Tony would want to know that. "I'm Bisexual." His face lit up

"What does that mean?" Steve asked innocently. "It means that she is sexually attracted to both men and women." Pepper replied. "It also means they're greedy because they can have anyone." Tony added causing Steve to blush. The next question was from Bruce. "Could you give us a brief history?"

(A/N: sorry if this is terrible it was all I could think of :c)

"I was born in Russia, obviously, and lived there with Tasha and my parents. The fire that killed our parents was the last time I saw Natasha. She got saved and I was knocked out by a piece of timber. I woke up in a hospital, screaming and crying for my family but ended up in an orphanage. I was adopted and the family took me to Italy, life was good but I still didn't know if Tasha was alive. I used to fight with most of the boys in my neighbourhood which is why I'm good at fighting. One day a man tried t rape me but I kind of beat him up. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent saw and that was how I ended up here, I've been here the longest out of all of you guys. The day Clint came back with Natasha was so...scary because I thought she was dead. That's kind of it."

The room was silent with just a low whistle from the billionaire genius.

"Do I get to ask you questions?" She asked. They nodded and she smirked. "They'll be asked when you least expect them to be. Something's burning." Steve jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "SORRY GUYS BACON'S BURNT. "He yelled. "I need bacon! Do you understand how hard it is to be so amazing without bacon?" Tony whined, Anastasia raised her brow before standing up and making her way to the kitchen.

She looked for orange juice while Steve made pancakes. "So you can cook huh?" She asked pouring herself some juice. "Yeah, to be honest I don't think anyone else can." She chuckled. "Neither do I, Who taught you?" "My mother, I used to help her cook." She nodded and stood next to him. "I'm guessing you were closed to her?" He nodded. "She died when I was young." Anastasia rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said softly before walking out.

"Hey asshole where's my room?" She asked Tony. "Let me escort you." He said in a bad English accent. He took her to the elevator and pressed the button which read thirty-nine, which was her lucky number.

"...The fuck?" She said to herself when the doors opened revealing a huge five star looking living room/kitchen. There was also a master bedroom and bathroom painted a bright white, with stunning views from the glass windows. She knew that the view would be even better at night. "IS this all mine?" She asked and he nodded as she walked around. "Unless you want to bring a partner here." She turned to him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"I thought you were an arrogant dick, why would you be so generous?" He moved closer to her. "Not everybody truly knows me Miss Romanoff." He turned and made his way back to the elevator. "You act like that to hide your true emotions, don't you?" He simply smiled before the doors shut.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Clint stepped out of the elevator into Ana's apartment. "Ana, breakfast is ready!" He yelled. There was no reply so he walked around some more. The archer rolled his eyes when he found her on the couch trying to sleep. "Ana..." He whispered stroking her cheek with his index finger. Her eye's flashed open revealing her bright green orbs. "What?" She asked tiredly. "Breakfast." She grabbed his hand and placed it beneath her head, her hair tickling his fingers, before closing her eyes. Clint knew she only did this when she was scared of going to sleep. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in over 48 hours, you need food." "I'll eat later I'm too tired."

He sighed and stood up, chuckling when she whined. "No stay." "I'm hungry so I'm going."

"Give me something then." He took of his black and red leather bracelet and threw it at her. "Love you, Barton."

He just continued to walk away.

"I'm guessing she's trying to get some sleep."Natasha said to Clint, noticing his bracelet was missing. "Yep, she said she'll eat later." Natasha nodded and both made their way to the kitchen.

**A/N: Why does my poor excuse of a laptop have to be so annoying? GRRR! **

**Anyway please review and the next chapter should be up soon .**

**-Mushyking98**

**Oh If anybody has a problem with anastasia being Bi then tough, one of my best friends is bisexual and she hates it when people judge her, so that part was for her :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Why hello there? I just wanted to say a big thank you to the frozen cherry for giving the amazing idea of having you guys read about Anastasia and Natasha's reunion, so I adapted the idea and I will have some flashbacks at the start of a couple of chapters.**

_*Flashback*_

_A twenty year old Anastasia rushed into Fury's office. "Sir you said you needed to talk to me about Clint's mission, is he alright?" She said quickly. "Barton is fine Ana, he's actually back already." She smiled. "So, what do you want?" He looked at her before standing. "Follow me."_

"_Hey Barton." Ana said. The twenty three year old archer looked up and grinned when he saw her. He was her first true friend. The smile on her face faded when she saw a woman next to him. The woman looked like her except Ana had straight black hair that just reached her shoulders as opposed to the woman's deep red curls that travelled to her shoulder blades. They both had the same bright green eyes and plump lips. The only difference was their build, Ana was slimmer and taller, she was actually just smaller than Clint._

_Clint stood next to her when Fury began to talk. "Anastasia, Barton's mission was to find this woman and kill her. She is a criminal and a threat. She goes by the name Black Widow...but you may know her better as Natalia Romanova."_

_Anastasia didn't move. She didn't speak. She just let the tears fall. "Is this a joke?" She asked quietly. "Is this a fucking joke? If it is then this is low, even for you." She said her voice cracking. "This is a joke." Natasha said, her voice thick with a Russian accent._

"_They s-said you died in the f-fire and they couldn't f-find the body." She said, her sobs uncontrollable. Clint rested a hand on her waist, squeezing her hip gently. "This can be continued later, we must talk with her." "No...no please I need to speak with her!" Ana yelled. An agent cuffed Natasha and took her away, Fury following afterwards. "FURY PLEASE! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH HER...please?" She screamed, her sobs causing her to choke. She was ignored and left with Clint._

_Anastasia dropped to the floor, bringing her knee's to her chest and letting the pain leave her body. She felt strong arms around her, Clint. She looked up and saw him sitting next to her. Ana wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck, him kissing her hair and rubbing light circles onto her lower back. "I want to see her...please." She whispered. "You will I promise. Why do you think she's still alive? I know how much this means to you. She lifted her head. "Thank you Clint." She said before kissing his cheek..._

Anastasia woke breathing heavily. She hated that day; she didn't get to see her sister until the next night.

Ana looked at the clock; It read 1:14pm. Wow, she had been asleep for five hours! Getting up she made her way to the bathroom and had a warm shower, washing her dark hair. She changed into a black S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt and black jeans before making her way downstairs.

"Oh look its sleeping beauty." Tony said as she walked into the main living room. She looked around and saw that everybody was watching Lord of the Rings. "You hungry sis?" Tasha asked. She nodded. "Steve left you some pancakes; you can warm them in the microwave." Ana noticed she was still wearing Clint's leather bracelet as she put her pancakes into the microwave. "I do believe that bracelet belongs to a certain archer." A voice said behind her, it was Bruce.

"Yeah it does, problem?" He shook his head. "Are you two dating? I thought that he was with Natasha?"

"No we're not dating, I just..." She brought him closer. "I get really bad nightmares after some missions, I need to have something from somebody that I know will keep me safe because...it makes the nightmares go away." He nodded taking it in. "Don't tell anyone." "I won't, don't worry sweetheart." He smiled before leaving.

_Mmmmm, these pancakes are so good!_ she thought as she stood eating them. "Mine." She heard someone whisper in her ear before grabbing the wrist with the bracelet on. She knew it was Clint by his aroma; she couldn't describe the smell, but it defiantly was attractive. She turned to face him. "Nope its mine now, I think it suits me better." He chuckled, by this time she was sitting on the counter and his hands were either side of her.

"I don't think so Ana, that was a present."

" Yeah from me, so I'm allowed to wear it whenever I want." he mock glared at her before noticing she was actally wearing one of his old t-shirts. "is that mine?" She grinned. "Yep, you don't mind do you?" Their faces were now inches away from eachother. "Nope, I like it when you wear my clothes." She bit her bottom lip when he buried his face into her neck. "They make you sexier." His voice was low and husky as he pressed a small kiss to the spot he knew she loved.

She stifled a moan as he continued to kiss that sensitive spot where her pulse was. They heard a cough and jumped apart. They looked to see a smirking Tony and an angry Natasha. "Interupting something?" Tony asked, they shook their heads. "yeah okay, Fury's here to see us all so move your asses out the kitchen." He said before walking off. Natasha glared at them before following behind Tony. Clint looked at Anastasia as she jumped down from the counter. "I'm sorry Ana, again." He whispered as they walked into the main living room. "Don't be, she'll blame me anyway." Before Clint could reply, Fury started speaking.

"I'm just dropping by with some information for you all. We've been getting calls from Norway that Loki has been sighted. We do not if it defiantly is him, but be on your guard." He left the tower seconds later after recieving an important call. Natasha looked over at her little sister.

Ana stood up and tried to escape but Natasha yelled her name. She turned to see the boys sitting on the couches and Natasha standing. "Yes?"

"What were you and Clint doing in the kitchen?" Anastasia sighed. "Come on, let's talk about it in private instead of in front of everyone." Natasha chuckled. "Well you didn't mind making out in the kitchen so I'm sure its fine to talk about it here. Why were you kissing him?" "Tash-" Clint started but Ana interrupted him.

"Why is that a problem? Because someone likes me better than you? You get everything Natasha, everyone says you're the prettiest, you're the better agent. I've been here longer than you and I just get looked over." She stepped closer to her sister. "Also, I've known Clint longer than you. Just because you've disguised yourself as a couple on missions, doesn't mean that you truly know him." She turned to leave but said one last thing. "Oh and FYI, you would be dead if it wasn't for me. Clint saved you because he knew how much you meant to me." She faked a smile and walked out.

A silence overcame the residents of the tower. Natasha just glared at the spot where her sister was. Tony, Bruce and Steve sat awkwardly and Clint just smiled to himself.

**A/N: Taadaa! So I'm kind of having a review war with one of my bestest pals (Midnight247) and I need as many reviews as possible to win. So if I get 9 reviews I'll update tommorow. I pinky promise! **

**So click that blue box...yay you did it well done!**

**MushyKing98 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey! I was going to update last Thursday but I was at Drayton manor and I was soo tired when I got home. Then I was busy all weekend and I've had loads of homework (I'm supposed to be doing that now...), Also I've got this stupid Controlled Assessment to go towards my English Literature GCSE...AHHHHHHHH!**

**By the way I have like four or five of these chapters already written I just need to edit them and then I'll upload them when I can. Luckily next week is the last week of school so updates should be more frequent.**

**Oooo I also don't speak Russian so I had to use a translator :3**

**Anyways, read and REVIEW**

_**Chapter 4**_

Anastasia had been missing for four hours. Nobody could find her and the team had started to become worried, especially Natasha. "Maybe she's just gone out for a bit, just to cool down." She suggested. "JARVIS said that nobody has left the building." Tony replied from where he was sitting on the bar. "She can get out of places undetected you know, she could be anywhere." Clint said causing Natasha to worry more.

"Found her." Steve yelled from his armchair in the conjoined living room. The elevator doors had opened revealing a soaking wet Anastasia. Her grey hoodie and black jeans had turned a shade darker due to the amount of rain that had fallen. Her dark hair was in a damp messy bun, her fringe stuck to her face. "Where the hell have you been?" Natasha yelled as her sister made her way over. The eldest Romanoff's nose scrunched at the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes that came from her sister.

"I've been out."

"No shit Sherlock. Where exactly have you been?"

Ana swayed slightly before talking. "It's none of your fucking business!" She slurred. "Uh I think she's drunk." Steve noted.

"_Ана получить свою задницу наверху и принять душ_ (1)." Natasha yelled at her sister. Ana rolled her eyes and waltzed out the kitchen, humming a tune to herself. "You scare me." Tony admitted. Natasha just smiled before sitting in the living room.

Anastasia came down stairs half an hour later wearing black pyjama bottoms and a white vest top. Her hair was down and covered her bare shoulders. She sat next to Natasha and buried her face into her neck. "I'm sorry..." She murmured, Natasha kissed her hair. "It's okay...where exactly did you go?" "I went to the bar for a bit, got a bit drunk, went to the park and then came back here." She said before falling asleep. Natasha glanced at Clint to see him staring angrily at Ana's wrists. Following his gaze her blood started to boil as she saw sore red marks around her sister's wrists, like rope had been wrapped around them. She suddenly felt guilty for not going to and check up on her, or even send someone for her. If she did then maybe her sister wouldn't of been tortured for so long, only a couple of hours or less. Natasha looked at Clint. She could see the love for Ana in his eyes, and felt as if she was doing something wrong.

She loved Clint, she loved him so much but she knew he had feelings for Anastasia years before she even worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. She gestured for the archer to come over to her, which he did. "What's up?" He asked. "I know that you've had feelings for Ana since you first met her and...you want to be there for her and protect her . You love her more than me, don't deny it, and I'm fine with that. Some people are meant to be together, and I believe that you two are meant for eachother." His eyes were wide after she concluded. "Really?" She nodded and he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Nat." He said as he picked Ana up and sat her down onto his lap. "Just don't hurt her, otherwise you'll die. Very painfully."

*Ana's dream – her POV*

_She opened her eyes to find herself in an old warehouse, she was in Russia judging by the writing on some of the walls. She was hanging from the rafters by her wrists, the thick rope cutting her skin. Footsteps caught her atte ntion, looking up she saw a tall pale man with raven hair and wicked green eyes walk towards her. He was in an expensive looking business suit with a green tie, it was obviously his favourite colour or something she thought._

"_Anastasia?" His voice was captivating and made the hairs at the nape of her neck stand._

"_Who wants to know?" _

"_My name is Loki, God of mischief and lies." She chuckled. "Yeah okay, who are you really?" He was in front of her in seconds. "I tell the truth, mortal." His finger traced a small cut on thigh. "Get away from me." She muttered, kicking her legs forwards causing him to step back. "What do you want from me?" She asked. He smiled. "I want you. You are very attractive for a mortal and I want you for myself. Nothing will stop me." She spat at him and he stepped back in disgust. "I'll be seeing you again, my love." He said before vanishing. "Fuck you!" She screamed to the air..._

"Ana..." She opened her eyes to find Clint's blue-grey ones stare at her. "Are you okay?" Bruce asked, she noticed the team were around her. "Yep, just a bad dream." They nodded and left, leaving Clint and Ana alone.

He cupped her cheek."What happened?" "Nothing it was just a bad drea-"

"Ana, you never get bad dreams when you're with me. What happened?"

"It was Loki. He said that he wants me for himself and that nothing will stop him." She told him. Clint's jaw clenched. "That bastard is back? I swear-" he was interrupted by her lips on his. It was only quick and he found himself leaning forward for more. She put her hands on either side of his face. Her green eyes met his blue ones. "Calm down Clint. I'm not his I'm yours and nothing is going to change that okay?" He nodded and brought her into a warm hug. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

After about half an hour of crying, kissing, hugging and joking around, the two fell asleep on the couch. Ana curled up next to Clint, his muscular arms around her.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a very angry Loki.

**A/N: 4 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. The chapter is already written, the rest is up to you.**

**(1)- "Ana get your ass upstairs and take a shower!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I kinda lied about updating...But I give you chapter 5 :D**

Clint and Anastasia sat on the couch. Everybody was doing there own thing; The science bros were in the lab, Steve was in the gym and Pepper was out with Natasha. Ana looked at the man next to her. He was so gorgeous, she loved his blue-grey eyes and his arms were just...gahhh. She pressed a kiss to his cheek gaining his attention. He smiled at her and she kissed him again, this time on his jaw.

Clint pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck, his tongue tasting the vanilla from her shower gel. She bit her lip as he comtinued, Ana brought his mouth to hers and they shared a sloppy kiss, Their tongues fighting for dominance. Clint pushed her down on the couch so he was ontop of her as they continued their passionate kiss. Their lips parted and the archer made a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest. "Fuck." She breathed as he kissed her throat. "Baby take your shirt off." He took his shirt off revealing his muscled torso.

Pepper and Natasha had returned early and were going to find Ana so that they could have a girls night, and keep her mind off of Loki. They entered the main room and raised their brows when they saw a shirtless Clint lying on the couch and a lust filled Anastasia straddling his waist. The two women backed out. "You think Tony's watching this?" Tasha asked, Pepper just nodded.

Clint pulled Ana's vest-top off and went to unclasp her bra but she stopped him. "Bedroom. Now." He smirked and picked her up.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Anastasia rested her head on Clint's bare chest, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. "That was fun." She breathed heavily. He chuckled and kissed her gently, her lips moved on his. Clint's phone vibrated on the bedside table, he grabbed it and broke the kiss to read the message.

Tony: Now that you have finished with your activities I need you to come to the lab. Oh and AVOID TASHA she might kill you seeing as you rammed your dick inside her sister :p

Clint: K I'll be there in a sec...how did you know what we were doing?

Tony: Cameras c:

"Shit, Tony was watching us." Clint said as he finished buckling his belt. Anastasia was already dressed into jeans and one of his t-shirts. "Oh well Natasha will kill him...and you." She rested a hand on his bare chest. "I'm gonna go to the gym and see Steve, he's been looking down lately." He nodded and kissed her. "You should just walk around shirtless all day." She said staring at his abs that were on display.

"So should you." He said smirking. She laughed before leaving. "Have fun with Stark babe."

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

"What did the punchbag do to deserve that?" Anastasia asked Steve as he went to retrive the bag that was now on the opposite side of the room. He chuckled and sat down next to her. "What's up Stevie?" She asked.

"Well, there's this girl and I really like her. She's pretty, smart, strong. But she only see's me as a friend." He told her looking to the floor. "Where did you meet her?" "The city a couple of weeks ago." She could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth but he was her friend and still helped him.

"Just talk to her about your feelings, hopefully she feels the same way. If not the-" she was interrupted by his lips on hers. The captain's hands craddled her face as his lips moved. Ana was frozen for a couple of seconds before she pushed him away.

"What the hell Steve?!" Anastasia exclaimed. "I'm sorry Ana, I know that you and Clint are together its just I liked you since you first came here." She felt really bad and sat closer to him. "I'm sorry Steve but I love Clint, I have for years." He nodded and she squeezed his hand before leaving for Clint's room.

Her boyfriend was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. "Clint, are you okay?" He ignored her and got up, walking straight past her. "Clint!" "What?!" He yelled at her. "Baby what's wrong?" He was in front of her now. "What's wrong? Umm maybe ten minutes after I showed you how much I love you, I see you with Steve in the gym and it doesn't really look like you were talking."

"Its not what it looked like." "Really? So what was it then?" He was breathing heavily and his eyes showed anger. "He had a crush on me, _he_ kissed me not the other way around." She said her anger rising. "Just go...Now, go." She ran out and made her way to the main kitchen.

She was searching for some sort of alcoholic beverage when she heard someone behind her. "Someone looks happy." She turned to find Tony. He opened his arms out and she wrapped hers around him. He held her close, both swaying slowly. Clint walked in muttering. "Before you know it she'll be giving Bruce a blow job."

Anastasia broke apart from the billionaire, grabbed a knife and threw it at Clint. He ducked just in time and it imbedded itself into the wall. "What is going on in here?" Natasha yelled walking in, Anastasia pushed past her crying leaving a silence behind her.

**Tell me what you thought of it in your reviews guys :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yep double update, Enjoy and Review.**

Anastasia found herself on the roof smoking a cigarette. She didn't usually smoke, but it helped her calm down. "Don't you look happy?" A familiar voice said next to her. She grabbed her gun that was hidden in her back pocket and pointed it at Loki's head. "Get the hell away from me or I'll shoot." She muttered.

He raised his hands in surrender. "My friend I am here to help, please lower you're weapon." She lowered it slightly. "I'm not your friend and I doubt you want to help me." He stepped closer. "I want to help you, friend or not."

She sighed before fully lowering her gun. They sat down, feet dangling of the side. "How can you help me?" He licked his bottom lip. "I can make the pain go away." He said softly, she took a drag of her cigarette as he continued. "I can make the people that hurt you dissapear...you can be happy." "Will it hurt?" He shook his head and she bit her bottom lip. "God I'm such an idiot...just do it before I change my mind."

He craddled her face in his hands, a green glow emmited from him and she felt her memories dissappear. Images of her friends and family were replaced with different memories and thoughts. The glowing stopped and she passed out, falling limp in his hold. "I'll see you soon." He whispered, placing her back to the floor before vanishing.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

"What the hell is up with you two?!" Natasha yelled at Steve and Clint. "He was kissing Ana in the gym!" The archer yelled back.

"Oh it must be so annoying when other people kiss eachothers partners." Natasha said to him, he tensed and quietened. "She didn't even kiss me back, she just pushed me away." Steve told them. "What, but I thought-?"

"Clint, Ana loves you. She would never cheat on you."

He cursed under his breath and ran to where he knew she was, the roof. His eyes widened when he found her lying on the cold ground, cigarette on the floor. He picked her up, she was freezing, and carried her to his room.

He placed her in the bed before getting in after her, bringing the duvet over them. He wrapped his arms around her in a way of warming her cold body before falling into a light sleep.

He felt her move in his arms and woke immediatley. "Hey baby, sorry about earlier its just-" she pushed him away from her. "Who are you?" She asked, her eyes showing fear. "Babe...its me Clint." She got out the bed. "I don't know any Clint's." She looked around her. "Where am I?"

Clint just stared at her, mouth open and eyes wide. "Are you being serious?" She nodded. "You don't know who I am or where you are?" "Can I please just go home?" He got up and grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

They entered the main living room where everyone was eating pizza. The team turned when they walked in. "Don't worry, we saved you pizza." Tony said. Ana let go of Clint's hand. "Who are all you people?" She said shaking in fear. They looked at eachother. Clint cupped her face. "Ana are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, please I don't know who you all are, I want to go home." She said tears starting to fall.

A small cry escaped Natasha, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Tony call Fury." Clint said still cupping Ana's face. "Tell him we have a big situation."

**I am so very evil :D Please review guys...please?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Triple fucking update guys, now do you see how much I love you guys?! Any Mistakes are mine and I own nothing...**

The team were waiting outside of Fury's office as he spoke with Anastasia.

Tony, Bruce and Steve were leaning against the wall. Natasha was sitting on the floor, head resting on her knees. Clint was pacing, his footsteps the only noise except the voices from the office.

"Stop pacing." Natasha muttered. He ignored her and carried on. "I said stop pacing." Her voice angry. He stopped and looked at her. "No, it stops me from stressing out." He said angrily. She stood up. "Oh are you stressing out? She's my little sister not yours. If you weren't being such a dick than this wouldn't have happened!" She yelled. "Oh so this is all my fault now?! I do believe after you shouted at her for no reason, she was missing for four Hours!" He shouted back in her face.

The door opened revealing Anastasia and Fury. "Natasha can you give Miss Romanoff a ride home." Fury said, you could tell he was upset about the situation. He had known Ana since she was nineteen years old. Natasha nodded and gestured for her to follow.

Anastasia's 'home' wasn't far from The tower. It was in a block of expensive looking apartments. Natasha stopped outside and Anastasia thanked her. "Thanks! Oooo looks like Leo's home." She said when a cab pulled up. "Leo?" "Oh my fiancè. Look at the ring, isn't it beautiful?" The ring was silver with a beautiful Emerald in the middle. "Yeah its beautiful." Anastasia got out the car and ranover to the cab.

Natasha's heart stopped when she saw who got out the vehicle. Loki dressed in a black business suit and Green dress shirt. He brought Anastasia into a loving hug, kissing her softly before both walked into the apartment.

"Natasha do you copy?" Fury's voice said through the earpiece. "I copy sir. Its Loki, he's back and he has Ana."

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

The tower was silent. No one knew what to say as the recieved the news from Fury about Natasha's call. Clint had gone to the roof and sat on the edge, his legs dangling. "Hey." He turned to see Natasha behind him. He half smiled at her before returning his gaze to the city.

"Its not your fault." She said sitting next to him. "...if I didn't yell at her then...this wouldn't of happened if I wasn't such a dick." He muttered minutes later. "Clint, it was Loki that brainwashed her, not you. All couples argue, its normal." She looked at him. "Its not your fault." She repeated.

Natasha stood. "Come on, everyone's downstairs." He sighed before getting up and following her. "When we get Ana back, I'm going to kill that bastard." She smiled. "Get in line."  
.X

Ana woke and found herself in a warm king-sized bed. She stretched and discovered an arm around her waist. She smiled and turned in the strong hold. "Goodmorning love." The raven haired man said to her. "Mornin' Leo." He pecked her soft lips. "Mmm baby I've got to go to work." She said between kisses. "You'll only be a couple of minutes late." He said before pressing his lips onto hers. "Leo, I've got to go." She said chuckling. "Fine." She got up and squealed noticing she was naked, she ran into the bathroom and left Leo laughing in bed.

Loki stared out the huge glass window in 'his apartment'. He was only in grey jogging bottoms, his dark hair a mess. His plan was working perfectly, he would create havoc upon the Avengers. He felt small arms wrap around his waist, a warm kiss on his back. "Bye Leo." She said grabbing her handbag.

"Goodbye sweetheart."

**Okay that's the last of the updates for now. I start school in a couple of days so I have no idea when i'll be able to update again. Sorry again for not updating sooner :3 *Hides face in Hawkeye's chest* Remember to review!**


End file.
